The investigator proposes to synthesize analogues of estrone, norethindrone, etc., in which the B/C rings have been separated by a four-membered rign. Molecular models suggest that the distances between C-3 and C-17 of a normal steroid and the corresponding positions of this pentacyclic analogue are similar. The basic carbon skeleton is available by reductive dimerization of naphthalenes. Modification of the rings by standard reactions will produce the desired substitution patterns.